


Sind wir Freunde? (Are we friends?)

by goldseabluewaves



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i just want them to be happy yall, pre-everything bad, short and sweet, thats it folks, those late night campfire convos really get me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldseabluewaves/pseuds/goldseabluewaves
Summary: Caleb and Mollymauk take a watch together. Y'all know what happens next





	Sind wir Freunde? (Are we friends?)

Caleb leaned his head back on the cold, weathered stone behind him. Grassy plains stretched out in front of him as far as his eyes could see, the monotony broken only by the occasional rock formation or stunted tree. As the sun sank below the horizon, washing the landscape in the grays and purples of early twilight, he felt a hand rest lightly on his shoulder. Turning his head to look up at the newcomer, Caleb saw the glint of gold and silver on curled horns backlit by the fire behind them, and the piercing redness of Mollymauk’s gleaming eyes. “Hello, you,” Caleb said, patting the space next to him. Molly lowered himself to the ground with a groan and gave Caleb a nudge to share the stony backrest.

“First watch?”

 _“Ja,_ sounds good to me.”

They sat there in silence, watching the shadows gradually creep over the wide plains. The quiet was not uncomfortable, but Caleb could sense that Molly was itching to talk. He watched in amusement as the tiefling shifted his weight, tail shifting in a not-so-subtle display of impatience. Another moment passed. Molly adjusted his posture against the rock, horns jingling at the movement. He crossed his arms, then uncrossed them, then crossed them again. Caleb remained still, trying to hide his smile. It wouldn’t be long before Mollymauk couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey, Caleb?”

“Hm?”

Molly paused for a moment, then spoke with a hint of sincerity that was not unusual for these night watch discussions.

“You would consider us to be friends, right?”  
“Ah, of course, Mollymauk. Yes, we are certainly friends,” Caleb replied, with a curious glance at his companion. Molly was staring with a peculiar fixation at the waving grass stretched out ahead of him. His tail thumped back and forth, betraying an emotion that Caleb could not decipher. “That is an odd question coming from you.”

Molly smiled at the response. “‘Guess so,” he said, still gazing at the horizon. When he didn’t elaborate, the two lapsed into silence again, watching the stars grow brighter. The distant chatter of their companions trickled into nothing, and a chill settled on the watchers as the campfire died out.

“It’s just…” Molly blurted out, horns tilting to the side and hands gesticulating in the air, startling Caleb into attention, “It’s just that we fight alongside each other and eat and sleep together and -”

"Sleep together?" Caleb blurted out, smiling.

"Shut up, you know what I mean -"

"Okay, okay, no worries, continue, please."

Molly shot Caleb an evil look as he let out a huff of laughter and bumped against Molly’s shoulder in an affectionate manner.

"Anyways, as I was saying - we've spent all this time together in this godforsaken wilderness," sweeping a hand widely out at the stars and grass around them, "and I can barely tell what you're thinking, much less what you're thinking about me."

Caleb blinked at that.  _Thinking about Mollymauk?_

He chose to ignore it.

“Are you any less of an enigma, my friend?" he said, in the most offhand manner he could manage without sounding dismissive. "We all have our secrets in this little group,” 

“Aha, but _you_ , you are the only one I can’t read.” Molly leaned forward earnestly, dropping his gaze from the horizon to meet Caleb’s eyes. His tail swung against the rock behind them. “You say that we’re friends, Caleb?” he said, tilting his head and fixing him with a piercing stare. “Then why don’t we act like it?”

Caleb froze at the sudden proximity, at the change in tone. For a moment, he was transfixed. The moonlight caught the silver chains that danced between the tiefling’s horns and the illuminated the dull red glow emanating from his eyes. Caleb could only stare back.

_What am I thinking about Mollymauk?_

  
“H-how would you have me act?” he stuttered out when he could speak, blushing with embarrassment at the skip in his words. Molly let out a slow smile and leaned in just an inch more. To both of their surprise, Caleb held his ground.

"More like this," Molly said with triumph in his voice, before closing the gap between them. And all of a sudden, the only thing Caleb could ever possibly conceive of thinking about was Mollymauk, about his hands on Caleb's face, his mouth smiling against Caleb's lips, his tail wrapped around Caleb's waist, pulling them closer. Molly broke off the kiss, skin flushed, hands still threaded through Caleb's hair. 

"Are we friends now, Caleb Widogast?" Mollymauk breathed, looking into the other man's eyes.

"I think so, Mollymauk. I think so." And Caleb leaned in again. 

 


End file.
